The Beast and the Beauty
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: He was the beast, and she was his beauty. Love is tricky and not always easy. But these two different learn that and learn their love for each other as well. How will the beast and beauty overcome an obstacle in their path?
1. Chapter 1

The Beast and the Beauty

She was walking. Walking in the forest to a special destination that was deep within the forest, it had a special flower that helped with medicine, and after, then maybe she could finally be able to write her book. Her adventures always made exciting stories, and to the townspeople she was somewhat popular.

Her friend came down with a terrible illness that was killing people in the village, and the young maiden refused to see her best friend die! If she didn't do anything it would be inexcusable!

Even if her friend was mayor's daughter and the richest person in town. But she knew better, that those doctors couldn't do anything, even if she was afraid of the beast in the forest. She would do it anyway; she would die for her best friend.

But the forest that held the medicine also held a visitor, and a long time one. The beast of Magnolia forest was a ferocious beast, and everyone feared it. He ate anyone who entered his forest. Soldiers had once tried to subdue the beast, but that thing knew the forest like the back of it's hand, those soldiers never stood a chance.

The maiden walked through the bushes, brambles and thorn brussels trying to make it to where the flower was located.

As she strutted she saw a shadow zoom through the trees which caused her to be taken back in fear, but kept going anyway.

She remembered hearing her family's voice in her head pleading her not to go.

" _Levy! Oh please don't go, we just can't lose you!" Levy's mom pleaded as Levy continued packing her bag._

" _I'm sorry mom, but I must go. Lucy's health is in dire straits, and I can assure you I will return within a few days," Levy replied when her little sister pulled her leg. "Levy-nee, please don't leave. The forest is scary," she said as tears poured down her face._

" _Don't worry Wendy, I'll promise you I will return. Now please, be a big girl and wait until I return," and Levy was off, into the forest._

The maiden knew why her family was so against the idea of her going into Magnolia's forest. Her older brother was among the soldiers that tried to subdue the beast. And after a few weeks of waiting for a letter from him, they had come to believe he died, along with the rest of the soldiers.

After the shadow disappeared from the trees night fell and Levy decided it would be best to camp for the night, so she stopped by a circle formation of rocks.

She pulled out a book that read: _"Located in Magnolia Forest is a rock formation that is said to have the power to ward of any evil spirits or body with the magic within the circle."_

Levy gave off a sigh of relief knowing she would be protected by the formation of rocks.

The maiden pulled out her supplies and ate an orange that she brought along then went to sleep.

Morning came around and Levy woke up to see one of the formations scratched, beaten and cracked.

 _'Did something try to get through the barrier?'_ Levy thought walking towards the rock, examining the markings on it outer part.

 _'Something was trying to get through. But what?'_

As she walking around it examining it she wrote in her journal about her experience so far. From the time in to when she decided to go to bed. The maiden was so caught up in her examination that she walked to the outer part of the rock exiting the barrier that protected her from the dangers of the forest.

Levy brushed her fingers against the rock when gigantic claws outstretched from the darkness and snatched Levy with them.

As the maiden was asimulating into the darkness the light was at the right angle when she caught a tiny look at the monster's face.

"Ah!" Levy screamed fainting as the beast carried her away.

Levy awoke in a cave later that day as her arms were chained to the wall as she tried to break free vigorously pulling and squirming at the metal cuff that binded her.

"Your never gonna break free like that squirt," a deep voice said from the shadows.

"S-Show yourself at once!" The maiden demanded in a loud, but faltering voice. _'Did I really just sound that weak?'_ Levy questioned herself as the thing from the shadows appeared to reveal a tall man with black hair, piercings, ripped clothing and the most red eyes Levy had ever seen.

"Who are you!? Where's the beast?" The maiden asking in fear of the beast returning.

"Me? I'm Gajeel, and sorry to disappoint you squirt, but your looking at it," Gajeel answered.

Levy sat there in terror as sweat trailed down her face. _'No way. T-This is the beast, b-but it can't,'_ she inwardly thought struggling even harder against her chains.

"You really don't pay attention do you. I said you can't escape or break those chains, their reinforced with iron and steel. You won't be getting out for awhile," the black haired beast walking towards Levy.

She unsteadily in fear of the beast eating her or putting her on his menu. His rough hands grabbed her cheeks as the maiden stared at his red eyes with her brown ones.

"Pretty." She choked out as Gajeel roughly unsnaked his hands from her cheeks.

"Hmm, your too small to even equal a full meal, but I bet you could make a good appetizer," Gajeel pondered.

Levy taken back a bit was shocked. First, too small! She was not, she just wasn't springing up as fast as everyone else. There was a difference. And second, appetizer!? Did that mean he had more humans besides her?

"Please don't eat me!" The maiden pleaded.

"Oh really, and why should I?" The black haired beast inquired. "Because! My friend is sick and this forest has a special antidote," Levy answered.

Gajeel stood there looking at her and thought, _'Wait? This squirt knew about this forest, but she came on anyway. Even if she knew she would die, she came into help her friend anyway.'_

 _"Gajeel-kun!" A girl called from outside the cave as younger version of Gajeel appeared. He calmly walked out with his little hands in his pockets and asked, "What do you want Juvia?" There standing in front of the tiny beast was a tiny girl, but she wasn't ordinary._

 _Juvia was the water spirit of the lakes, rivers and waterfalls in the forest, and was great friends with Gajeel._

 _"I want to play," the water spirit replied smiling as the boy beside her sighed and nodded._

 _Half of the time Gajeel and Juvia hung out together in the forest playing, laughing and even sharing meals together, but one day all this ended._

 _Gajeel was walking to Juvia's waterfall that held the Cupid Irises. It was the water spirit's favorite flower and waterfall to watch over and when she usually didn't come over to the little beast's cave she was mostly there._

 _But Juvia hadn't come in a week which worried Gajeel. He arrived at the waterfall to see the most terrible thing._

 _The water in the spring was stained a terrible murky red as he found the source from where it came from. The little beast ran to find Juvia's body by the spring's as she was permenantly losing conscinous._

 _"Gajeel-kun," she quietly choked out reaching for his cheek as he swiped her hand to get it there. "Juvia! Please don't die!" He yelled when he looked at Juvia's face to see it was wet. He was... crying._

 _"G-Gajeel-kun, p-please take me t-to the spri-spring, a-and put my body in... it," Juvia requested as Gajeel quickly did it._

 _Soon the water spirit started forming into water and mixing with the water when the little beast yelled, "Juvia! Juvia! What are you doing?!"_

 _Juvia merged with the water and said just before fully merging, "Gajeel-kun, now I'll always be with you, watching over you by the lakes, rivers and waterfalls. I am now one with the water. Goodbye, dear friend," and she was gone. Disappeared through the water as she had said._

 _Soon after Gajeel had figured out that she was being hunted by the humans of the outside world. They had been stalking her so she stayed away from her friend for the week. To keep him safe._

 _When the little beast learned this he started killing anyone and everyone who entered his forest, showing no mercy._

Gajeel snapped out of his trance and turned away huffing and said, "Maybe I won't eat ya squirt."

"Squirt?" Levy questioned. "Yea, your tiny and short and that's your nickname," the beast replied. A week passed by as Gajeel kept Levy as she kept resisting to escape.

One day he unexpectedly walked over to the maiden and unlocked her chains as she was shocked at the matter. "Y-Your letting me...go?"

"Yea, your doing this for your friend. I ain't gonna stop you from that. Now go, the flower's located on the west side of the forest," Gajeel responded as Levy got up and courtesied to the beast.

Levy walked up to Gajeel and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you," and was off. The beast stood there blushing then snapped out of his trance struting from his cave.

Gajeel walked to the waterfall and sighed putting his hands in the water.

"Hey Juvia, sorry I couldn't talk I was busy, but I'm back now. I met or should say kidnapped a really cute girl. She picked one of your flowers, sorry 'bout that, but she said it was for some special friend that was really sick. So I let her go," he said running his hand through the water.

The water was still for a few minutes then raged furiously splashing the beast in his face, close to the spot where Levy kissed.

"I know, I know!" Gajeel ranted. "I like her, but she's a human, and I'm a beast. It'd never work!"

As he kept going on the water kept raging on splashing and hitting the rocks as Gajeel got a sign to get the girl before it as too late. "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going. I'll leave the forest and find her. Thanks Juvia, bye," he said s he walked away from the waterfall.

 _"Goodbye Gajeel-kun, you've found a good girl, don't lose her, and good luck."_

It was nightfall and Levy walked to her window in her room and stared out at the forest.

"Oh Gajeel."

A/N: **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my two-parter Gale fanfiction , and stay tuned for chappy 2 to see what happens to Gajeel and Levy's relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast and the Beauty

A/N: **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, but all rights to Hiro Mashima.**

 ***Oh and for anyone who watched Tokyo Ravens there's, I wouldn't say joke, but a clue in this fanfic that relates to the show. Hope you can find it. Enjoy!**

After Levy retrieved the flower and made the herbal redemmy Lucy's health improved enough where she could move around, and on the day the sun was at it's peak Levy went to talk to her friend.

"Hello Lu-chan," Levy greeted walking up to Lucy sitting drinking tea.

"Oh, hello Levy-chan," she replied when Ley sat in front of her.

"Feeling better?" The maiden asked popping a cookie in her mouth.

Lucy nodded and the two started talking and going on for hours when her friend mentioned, "I still can't believe you went into Magnolia forest for me. Thank you."

"The...forest," Levy muttered thinking about the beast that inhabitated the forest, and how he so kindly let her go.

"Um, Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Are you alright?" Lucy inquired as her blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

The maiden snapped out of her trance and turned to her friend and nodded. "Yes, don't worry about it I'm fine. It's just that I thought of a friend of mine," Levy replied.

The blonde's smile was replaced with a gigantic smirk when she said, "Oh, so this friend is on your mind huh? How sweet Levy-chan, you love someone."

"That's not it-"

 _'Love? Wait, do I love Ga-! No that's not it. I'm just feeling this way because he set me free, and helped me find the flower. Yeah, it's just a feeling of gratitude. Phew, that explains why I'm thinking about Gajeel so much.'_ The maiden thought giving a tiny sigh on figuring out why she thought of the beast so much.

After the girls conversed for a few more hours Lucy finally released her friend from her constant talking and Levy made her way back to her family's cottage.

When Levy walked in she noticed that the other lights weren't on except for one in the living room. The maiden carefully tiptoed to the room and peeked through the door to be shocked at what see saw.

It was the b-beast! Gajeel was in his human form sitting on _her_ couch with _her_ family, talking as if he were perfectly normal. Which he obviously wasn't!

"Hello Levy dear, please sit down!" Levy's mom instructed as her daughter complied. "Your wonderful friend Gajeel was just telling us an exciting story of his adventures in the forest."

"Oh really...wonderful," Levy said as she grit her teeth.

"Yes Levy-nee, Gajeel-san is very amazing. And his adventures are spectacular. He's much braver than I could possibly be," Wendy commented.

The beast turned to her and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it kid, you'll get the courage to do something extraordinary someday," Gajeel said.

"Wow, really?" The girl asked as he nodded.

 _'Don't butter up my sister!'_ The maiden loudly exclaimed to herself as she gave Gajeel 'your in huge trouble' face when he just gave off a cocky grin.

Levy's family talked to Gajeel for another hour or so till they finally released him to talk to Levy up in her room. "Don't have to much fun you two!" Levy's mom exclaimed giving her daughter a wink.

So the two made their way upstairs and Levy sat comfortably on her bed as the beast stared out longingly at the window. As if, he was persay, waiting for someone.

"So?" The maiden questioned.

"So what, well I just came by to see a certain someone," he replied smirking when Levy as hard as she could punched Gajeel on his right arm.

"Stop messing around Gajeel! It's not funny!" She shouted when the beast's hands gripped Levy's wrists. Since he had a stronger grip he overcame the maiden and held her wrists while she was pinned on the wall.

"G-Gajeel," she quietly muttered.

"I told you Shrimp, I said came to see you. Because, I've fallen mad in love with you. And I'll stay here as long as I have to, to prove it," he declared as a bright red took over the maiden's face. Making her look a talking tomato, but with legs.

"I-I don't know what to-"

"You don't have to say anything, but I'd like an answer in the next month or two, 'kay?" Gajeel interjected releasing Levy's wrists and walking out of the room leaving Levy exasperated and shocked, slightly trembling from Gajeel's touch.

And Gajeel ment what he told Levy and stayed.

As he kept staying here Levy couldn't deny the fact that she was falling madly in love the beast that trapped her. Maybe she could tame the wild beast's heart if she tried hard enough.

The maiden even read old love novels to see how she could tame the beast and to see how love worked, but no matter what she read it wasn't real. It was just fiction.

The second month was closely coming to a close and Levy had yet given Gajeel her answer, but had decided that today was be the day. The day that she told Gajeel how she really felt about him.

She was walking down the steps when she heard screams coming from the downstairs living room.

The maiden rushed downstairs to see Gajeel in his beast form attacking a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. "You vile beast! You dare step foot in my home and converse with my family! Now prepare to die!" The man shouted with a strong hatred glowing in his eyes.

Levy looked to see her mother and sister frightened while Gajeel was trying to fight off the man.

"Father! Stop!" The maiden shouted getting in front of the beast.

"Levy! What are you doing? Protecting this vile beast!" Levy's father shouted.

"Because he came here meaning no harm father, he has no ill will to harm us," Levy answered.

Her father just scoffed and pulled out a sword he kept on a hilt on his belt and raised it. "Levy, move out of the way," he asked.

"No." The maiden replied indignantly.

"Levy, please let me do this and move out of the way or be forced to give you the same fate," he said.

"Father you would," Levy mumbled, but held her ground. "Fine."

"Haru! Please stop this!" Levy's mom demanded.

"No! No, Rin, I can't! This thing killed Tora, and I'll avenge him! This thing will pay!" Haru yelled wielding his sword to his daughter and the beast.

The sword was about to hit Levy and she was expecting impact, but felt nothing. All she felt was blood dripping on her hands to see the beast protected her from the blow. "G-Gajeel." the maiden mumbled.

Levy's father seethed with anger and furiously shouted, "Why! Why are you protecting my daughter! Don't you want kill all of us!"

Gajeel transformed back and sighed. "No. I don't want to do that anymore. Someone's opened my eyes, and I don't want to be the thing I was before. I want to change." The look the beast gave Haru was so genuine and sincere Haru's face couldn't help but waver, but his face soon turned back to his angry stoic face.

He walked up to Gajeel and looked him straight in the eyes, but he didn't move. Soon, he punched Gajeel in the face knocking him out. "Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she ran to the beast, but her father pushed her away from him.

"I'm sorry, but this **thing** , has to be to brought to justice! Even if that means losing your trust," the man said tying up the beast.

"NO! No please don't!" The maiden cried out as her mother held her back. "Mother please!" She begged.

Rin held her back and whispered, "I'm so sorry dear, but this is all we can do right now. Please forgive me."

Soon Gajeel was taken away and Levy didn't know what to do. He was gone. She was going to confess. Why had fate ruined everthing?


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast and the Beauty

A/N: **I know I said this was going to be a two-parter, but I've decided to try to wrap everything up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Levy sat in the comfort of her room on the comfort of her bed. Three days had passed since Gajeel was taken away and the maiden was heart broken.

Her mother said everything was going to be alright, but how could she believe it now. The beast- Gajeel- was scheduled to get executed in two days. All Levy could think about was Gajeel's face when he was staring at her father. He was so determined to not fight him that it caused him to be taken away from her.

 _Knock_

"Come in," she said quietly in a monotone voice.

The door opened to reveal Wendy standing at the opening holding the door open. "Levy-nee, it's dinner time. Oh and also, Lucy-san is here, bye!" She explained going back downstairs before her sister was able to reply.

"Alright, alright, maybe la-! Wait, Lu-chan's here!" The maiden yelled bolting out of bed while trying to fix her bed head hair with her brush pulling out the tangles and naps.

She rushed downstairs in a panicked mess to see her blonde haired friend standing calmly at the walkway with her perfect lady-like posture.

Lucy turned to face her friend and her whole state of body changed, "Levy-chan!" she shouted hugging her friend in a tight embrace.

"Hello there, Lu-chan. I was surprised when Wendy said you came for dinner, but nevertheless follow me." the maiden replied leading Lucy to her table while Rin was just about finished dinner.

The three girls sat down and started conversing for a few minutes till Rin brought over a big pot of different vegetables as she poured each girl a bowl and filled food for their cat, Pantherlily.

"So, Lucy how is everything? I mean now that terrible epidemic is gone and your health is better once more?" Rin asked.

The blonde was quickly blowing on her soup when she stopped and replied, "Everything is much better now I assure you that terrible epidemic is gone."

Levy's mother smiled and everyone started eating dinner till time passed by and everyone was finished and the girls were cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'll take care of the dishes!" Levy declared brushing past them and started cleaning the dishes.

Lucy looked at Levy quizzicially and frowned. Her friend usually wasn't so bold, so something must have been wrong. Even though the maiden wrote books the blonde could read her like one, so she knew something was up

As Levy took care of the dishes Wendy and Rin finished took Lucy to their living room to chat.

 _'Levy-chan, what's wrong?'_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy-san," Wendy said snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy shook her head and the three carried out their conversation. Soon the maiden finished and she walked upstairs as the blonde closely trailed behind. Both walked into Levy's bedroom and Lucy shut the door.

"Lu-chan?" Levy questioned at her friend's own behavior.

Lucy sat down in front of her friends and asked, "What's wrong?"

The maiden stared at her friend and quickly shook her head denying the question. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

The blonde sighed and gave Levy a solemn look, "Levy, I've known you since we were kids, I can tell when something's wrong or not, so please tell me. You know you can always trust me right."

Levy thought about this. Mixed feelings were coursing through her veins and terrible ides were swimming in her mind. She honestly didn't know if she could tell Lucy the truth.

"Well, it's complicated, but I give you the short version. I was captured by the beast in the forest, but he set me free but then came back for me and I ended up faling in love with him. And the beast is Gajeel."

"WAIT! GAJEEL'S THE BEA-"

"Lu-chan, shh. I don't want the whole entire town to hear you," Levy interjected.

Lucy nodded and the maiden released her mouth. "What, but I heard that the beast was caught and to be executed wait- did you just say you love him?" She said.

"Y-Yes," Levy replied blushing. Lucy smiled and hugged Levy, bringing her in a close, warm embrace. "Lu-chan..."

"I'm so happy for you Levy-chan. You finally found someone that important to you. So important that you kept his secret and he meant the world to you, and that makes me so happy," the blonde said as tiny water droplets dripped on the maiden's shoudler.

"Thank you, so much."

"Okay!" the blonde exclaimed wiping her tears and letting go of Levy. "Well that's determined you know what we have to do," Lucy said.

Levy looked a her friend perplexed with what she meant. "I don't understand what you mean?"

The blonde gave her a mischievious look and grinned bigly, "We're gonna save Gajeel." she declared.

"W-what! Lu-chan I don't under-"

"What I'm saying is that we're going to save him from being executed, and all we need is a plan, but you can leave that part to me." she smirked as Levy nodded to her friend's idea.

"Just be by the well at 1:00 pm. That's an hour before the execution, and should give us enough time, okay?" Lucy got up and gave her friend a quick goodbye leaving her family's cottage.

The maiden sat on her bed in a cheery mood to her friend's plan. _'Thank you, Lu-chan. Now don't worry-'_ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. "C-come in," she replied to the knock.

"Okay," was Wendy's voice in reply to Levy's as she walked in. "Um, Levy-nee, are you really going save Gajeel-san?" She quietly asked.

Levy nodded and Wendy took a big breath and grabbed her older sister's hands. "Okay, but I want to help!" She exclaimed.

The maiden gave her younger sister and weird look and starting laughing, "Wendy, that's fun-" but was interrupted by Wendy's voice.

"I'm not kidding. I don't exactly know if he was lying or not, but Gajeel-san said everyone can and will do something extraordinary in the lives, and I know what I want to do," Wendy said with a determined look, "I want to help save Gajeel-san."

"If that's what you want then fine, you can help, but you do know the risk. We could die," the maiden said her sister nodding. "Thank you, Wendy," she muttered hugging her sister.

Tomorrow came by as quick as the night ended and Levy and Wendy were getting dressed and ready to meet Lucy at 1:00 pm by the well with her plan to help save the beast. "We are leaving!" The maiden yelled leaving with her sister.

The two made their way to the well the blonde and next to her a boy with salmon hair holding a odd colored blue cat. "Levy-chan! Over here!" She called to the two. They walked over to them and sat beside them.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, it's nice to see you again," Wendy greeted.

"Hey Wendy, so I'm guessing your caught in this crazy plan as well," Natsu replied as she gave him a tiny nod. "Let's do this-!"

"Sshh! Natsu you have to be quiet! I honestly don't know I brought you with me," Lucy said in a stressed tone raising her hand to her temple.

Natsu just grinned and hugged the blonde's waist. "Because you need me, of course!"

Levy was standing there impatiently tapping her foot at their little display till she yelled, "Can we hear the plan!"

Lucy nodded and pulled out a set of keys that shined radiantly in the light that could catch anyone's eye from a distance. "I stole the keys to the jail house this morning. We'll have Natsu and Wendy be the distraction. We can say something like Natsu "lost" Happy, or maybe like Wendy sprained her ankle. Something like that, but all we need is a long lasting distracting for Levy-chan and I."

"Got it!" Everyone complied getting up and walking to the jail house where Gajeel was being restrained.

They made their way there and the two girls were waiting behind a set of bushes while their plan of action was put into play.

Natsu was walking beside Wendy when Happy jumped out of his arms just like he was told to be his owner and the salmon haired man ran to the guard out front. "Help me! My cat just ran away, please help me catch him!"

"Sorry son I can't-"

"Please! He was a present from my Dad before- before he died," he replied making fake tears well in his eyes. The bodyguard gave a reluctant sigh and went to help chase Happy as the two girls sneakily snuck inside.

Lucy pulled out the set of keys and picked a small silver key, getting through the first door.

Both moved into the second corridor and saw another guard. "There's another guard!" Levy quietly shouted.

"I guess I'll be the distraction," the blonde muttered. Levy agreed as Lucy walked out to the guard.

The guard turned to Lucy and gave a big smile and walked to her. "Miss Hearfilia!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too..." She trailed off as Levy tipetoed by the two, into the main holding facility.

She pushed the door open and snuck inside walking down the hall looking at the different people in the cells. "Gajeel! Gajeel!" The maiden said in a quietly hushed voice. "Where is he? He should be here?" She whispered to herself.

The maiden ran to a big cage on the far end of the hall and it said it was empty, as it read: _**Here lies the beast's cage.**_

If that was true, then where was Gajeel, and why wasn't he in his cage. "If you're wondering about that vile creature then he's already been moved. We thought you might try something so we moved him an hour earlier," Haru said stepping out from the darkness as the guards restrained Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and even Happy.

"No, please let them go!" Levy exclaimed. "They're my friends, and Wendy's your daughter. I'm your daughter," she yelled her face writhing with anger.

Levy's father scoffed and laughed, angering Levy even more as she swiped at him. Her fist swung at him, but his callused hand grabbed her wrist squeezing it causing immense pain to shot up her right arm.

The maiden howled in pain as she fell to the ground and everything started turning hazy. Her vision started to get blurry and everything was dark, but not before hearing her father's voice saying, "You and your friends chose the wrong side. Sorry." and she passed out.

The maiden felt a warm heat source next to her and fluttered her eyes open to see a medium sized jail cell. She lifted her head and a pain shot through it, as she clutched it. "Levy's awake!" Levy heard someone shout tring to sit up.

The maiden looked down and saw Wendy sleeping beside her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Wendy," she moaned. "Wendy, wake up," she said nudging her sister's petite body, waking her up.

"L...Levy-nee," Wendy yawned. "Levy-nee!" She exclaimed tackling her sister down hugging her tightly. "I was so worried about you! Please don't scare me like that again!" She exclaimed crying.

The maiden smiled and nodded, wiping her tears and sitting up. "Levy-chan, you're okay! Thank goodness, we were so worried!" Lucy said.

"Well, I'm fine now, so please, don't worry about me."

The blonde smiled and stood up triumphantly with a plan. "That's good to know, but we still have to get out and save Levy's crush from the cold blackness called Death," she sais clenching her fist.

"Get out? Sorry to break you're spirit Lucy-san, but this bars are sealed tight, and didn't they steal the keys from you?" Wendy said as a frown appeared on Lucy's face.

Levy stood up and tried stretching her wrist through the bars. "Levy..." the blonde trailed off. The maiden kept persistently sticking her hand throguh the bars till her wrist, which was already red, turned purple.

"I'm usually not the sensible one, but you have to stop Levy. How are you gonna bust out if you're injured," Natsu spoke up leaning his elbow on his knee.

"Natsu..." the maiden mumbled and nodded, "Okay you're right. I guess we can't get anywhere if one of us is injured," Levy said sitting back down beside Wendy.

They sat in silence till Lucy spoke up, "So we just wait till the execution is over. Till Gajeel's dead?"

"I honestly don't know what else we can do," Levy answered frowning.

So the group sat there waiting, in that cold, dark cell they found it theire temporary home. This lasted for awhile till they heard the guards screaming and yelling. "Intruder! Inturder!" A guard yelled running into the cell hall, but getting knock out by something.

"Ah!" Wendy screamed fainting.

Soon, a light blue was exuded from the hall before and the thing attached tothe light came in. It showed a woman. She had blue locks and eyes and a white ripped dress, and was...floating.

She floated to their cage fingering the door looking at them. "Stay away!" The salmon haired man yelled.

The blue woman wrapped something around her hand and sliced the lock off, opening the door. "W-who are you?" Lucy asked as the blue woman turned away not making any eye contact and extended her arm open, gesturing them to leave.

"You're...helping us?" Natsu questioned as she nodded. They all stood up, Natsu grabbed Wendy and Lucy held Happy, and Levy got up and they took off, but the blue woman whispered just enough to let Levy here,

 _"Go, save Gajeel. He needs you, so go save him. I am Juvia, but that doesn't matter, go."_

The maiden nodded and ran, following her friends to the execution site and saw the beast and her father with the executioner. "Now, if that is all then this beast will now be executed!" Levy's father shouted.

"Wait!" Levy exclaimed. "You can't do that!" The crowd dispersed to around them giving them glares like no other.

"Levy, it seems you have escaped, but that doesn't matter he's going to die!" Haru yelled, sending guards to them, snickering, "This little game you've played, has gone on long enough."

Levy's face seethed with anger and shouted, "Well then if it is a game, and I'm not going lose! Because I'm going to save Gajeel!"

The beast was on execution table and slowly cracked open his eyes. There in front of him he saw Levy, the girl he pronounced his love to, strangling and squirming under a few guys strong hold just to make it to him.

"Shrimp...why? You shouldn't have come to save me, I-"

"That doesn't matter! You're still you! I've spent the past few months with you to know you're not as bad as people say you are. You are kind, nice, funny strong and the man I fell head over heels in love with!" The maiden declared loud enough so that everyone standing in the vacinity could hear her. Gajeel was awestruck at the bold outspoken confession, and grinned,

"You really are something, Levy."

A light was emitted once again and the beast heard a rushing, but warm voice in his ear. _"Now, go to her, Gajeel-kun, she needs you."_

The beast let out a loud and dangerous roar causing everyone to step back as Gajeel broke the chains binding him and he transformed, running to Levy and her friends adn scooping them up,and running off with them.

Soon, after the rescue they all packed their things as Levy's mom, Rin stood at the gateway to the forest. "Are you all sure of this?" She asked.

"Yes mother we are. We'll never be allowed back to the village so we'll all leave instead," Levy replied.

"Okay, and be safe. All of you."

"Don't worry Mrs. McGarden, we have a scary beast, Natsu, Happy and Panther Lily with us, so we'll be fine," Lucy said as they set off.

They were walking away when Gajeel snatched Levy's hand. "G-Gajeel!" She shrieked.

"Thanks Shrimp, for everything. Now let's go," he said picking her up and running inf ront of everyone.

Levy smiled as the wind rushed through her face and yelled, "Yeah, let's go!" And they were off, probably to live happily ever after.

 _The End_

"Aw, it's over," a girl with light blue locks whined.

"Yes my dear Raina, but they did get a happily ever after, so it's okay," a woman with identical locks responded.

A little boy ran over to the Raina and growled scaring her. "Haha! The beast was the best! He was all mean and scary, I liked him!" He exclaimed.

"You think so Silver. Well it's okay, I liked the beast to," the woman agreed to the bot Silver.

Then later on the woman was outside at night looking at the stars when a man said, "Juvia, time to come in!"

"Coming Gray!" The woman Juvia replied.

 _'I'm so happy, Gajeel-kun! That you finally got you're happily ever after. This makes Juvia very happy.'_

And once again the water spirit disappeared. Into the house, with her family and with relief. Knowing that the beast and beauty got their happy ending, after all.


End file.
